


The Death of Almost All Life Sucks, but at Least We Have Each Other.

by zoraspot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Cuddling, Fighting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meteor, Meteorstuck, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Relationship, THE ANGST IS BREIF THIS IS MOSTLY FLUFF, Vriska n terezi n gamzee n kanaya are also mentioned but rose has one line, Wrestling, also background mentioned rosemary but not enough for a ship tag, dave was an idiot and said some things he shouldn’t have and that’s the angst, it’s from dave’s pov, it’s soft, karkat has never used a hairbrush before, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoraspot/pseuds/zoraspot
Summary: Meteor davekat fluff ft. The Mayor, can town, Dave opening his big fat mouth and says too much, wrestling, pre-relationship feels, cuddling, and giggly boys.





	The Death of Almost All Life Sucks, but at Least We Have Each Other.

**Author's Note:**

> The epilogue sucked so I’m here posting some davekat I wrote a while ago for everyone’s sakes (including mine)

It was a pretty average day on the meteor, Terezi and Vriska were (loudly) roleplaying throughout the halls, Rose and Kanaya were off canoodling in some secluded room, Gamzee was lurking somewhere in the vents, and Can Town was steadily growing. The Mayor had Dave and Karkat helping him expand the town. New buildings were being opened, new roads drawn, and all was peaceful. So very peaceful. Not a single scuffle was happening. Karkat was totally being cooperative with Dave and not antagonizing him by hoarding (stealing) all of the building materials, no sir. 

“Dude, give that back,” Dave barked, and lunged at Karkat who was holding a can behind him out of Dave’s reach. “Nope, not doing that.” Karkat fell under Dave’s impact, and crashed to the ground with an “oof.” Growling, Dave tried to crawl over him to reach the lone can and Karkat scrambled to sit up and block him. 

Totally. Peaceful.

“Let me have it!”

“Never!”

Karkat took Dave down, forcefully folding him onto his back. He pinned him down, controlling him, as he attempted to crush him under his weight. Trying to push him off, Dave threw his arms over his back to shove him to a side, drove his hips and back up, and flipped them both over with a grunt. Dave had escaped from underneath him, but the fight wasn’t over yet. He’d just gained control.

Relaxing in his victory, Karkat tried to buck him off. He nearly succeeded, he had half pinned him to the hard meteorite floor before Dave charged back, which put himself back on top. They continued to grunt and huff through their fight, and the Mayor watched, concerned that they’d gotten way too into their petty fight. A loud crash of metal against metal scared Mayor off as they rolled right into a section of Can Town, both the mini buildings and the boys broke apart. “Look at what you did!” Dave screeched, “I didn’t do shit. You started this mess.” Karkat growled, glaring daggers at Dave. “I started this?” He scoffed, “If you just handed me the can when I asked, none of this would have happened.” 

“Well Einstein, that’s not what happened, and now the town’s a wreck. Great going, fucker.” Dave jerked his head back, “Who cares, we can just rebuild it. Unlike how we can’t get our original planets back.” He knew he’d be pushing buttons talking about this subject, but the words just kept spilling out like thin soup. “At least it’s not my fault that practically the whole universe was destroyed, and that we happened to be teleported onto this forsaken meteor while the rest of humanity and troll-kind died.” The sharp sound of skin slapping skin echoed across the large room and Dave held his cheek in his hand.

“You didn’t have to remind me that the Alternia’s gone and almost all of my fucking friends are dead, Dave,” Karkat’s now holding back tears, “I’m sorry, dude, I didn-“ Dave was cut off mid-sentence, “Oh you “didn’t mean it,” What a pathetic fucking apology,” tears now freely flowed down his cheeks, “At least you still have your sister here with you!” He’d reached screaming, someone was bound to hear him. “I only have Kanaya, and Terezi sort of, but everybody else is fucking gone. Sollux and Aradia have fucked off to who knows where, my Crabdad is dead, Tavros is dead, Eridan’s dead, Equius is dead, Nepeta’s dead, the rest of my fucking species is dea-“ his words trailed off into choked sobs as Dave sat there, helpless as to what to do. 

Great. Dave had never been in this situation before. He’d never had to deal with these emotions coming from someone else. It’s always simply been “bottle them up, and repress them because showing emotion means you’re weak, and being weak isn’t cool, and Striders are cool.” This is another reason why Karkat and Dave had always clashed. Karkat was very fluid and expressive with his emotions, and Dave was the complete opposite, which is very evident right now. Both boys were sat on the ground, one crying, clutching his sweater, and the other awkwardly sitting there, trying to figure out how to help him. Dave reached out a hesitant arm, and wrapped it around Karkat’s trembling shoulders. “Hey, I’m really, truly sorry about that, no irony here.” He drawed in a breath to steady his words, Karkat relaxed a bit more and accepted Dave’s comfort, leaning into his side. 

Dave patted Karkat’s opposite shoulder with the arm that was around him and continues, “I really shouldn’t have added that but about. . . you know. I knew that I would be pushing things, but I still didn’t stop, like an idiot.” Now he’s sniffling too. “Dave, no, hey look at me,” he turned his face toward KK slightly, “You’re not an idiot. Well, you sort of are, but that’s not the point I’m trying to make. Just,” a pause, and a sigh, “I forgive you. We all still need to cope with everything going ‘boom’, cause that’s a pretty traumatic event.” 

Karkat giggled a bit, “Everything is so messed up.” Dave joined in with his own giggling, “Yeah dude, so messed up.” Karkat sighed and nuzzled hesitantly into Dave’s chest. Starting to blush, Dave wrapped his arms tighter around Karkat, smiling when he felt Karkat relax slightly. He moved one of his hands slowly up and down his back in a soothing motion, which kicked off Karkat’s purring. Shit that’s kind of cute. 

Wait what? 

Where did that thought come from? 

He coughed awkwardly and looked around, “it looks like we scared off Mayor with our ruckus. Oops. I’ll have to apologize to him later for scaring him. . . and destroying a part of his beloved town.” Karkat stirred slightly, his purring tapering off as he looked around. He followed Dave’s gaze around the room, agreeing and grimacing when he saw the cans scattered and thrown everywhere. “Hey, Karkat started, “wanna go watch a movie? I have that new human television set thing set up in that room with that red couch,” Karkat trailed off. “Sure, dude. Also, have you ever seen a hairbrush before?” Dave said, and sticked his opposite hand into KK’s dark, tangled, thick hair. “What?” 

Karkat shuffled into a sitting position to stare at Dave, who’s arms promptly fell to his sides. “Of course I have? What kind of question is that?” Dave laughed as he continued ruffling his hand through KK’s hair. “I can’t believe that. I refuse to. Shit, dude. It’s like a bird had a seizure as it was making a nest, then a few hurricanes made their way through it, as well as a handful of tornadoes carrying a kazillion grandmas through it as they’re knitting everything in their path. That’s your hair.” Karkat chortled at his long-winded metaphor. Hearty laughter spewed up from his gut spilling into the air as he clutched his stomach with one arm, and trying and failing to mask the glee on his face with the other. “That is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard about my fucking hair,” Dave giggled at that, eyes gleaming. 

“Come on,” he scooted away a few inches, standing up and extending his hand to help Karkat up too. Karkat accepted the hand and staggered to his feet. “Let’s go find you a hairbrush and a movie to watch.” Dave sticked his hands in his pockets. Dave started to walk away with Karkat following shortly behind him. “I’ll accept your challenge to try to tame my hair. If you succeed, I’ll let you choose one of the movies.” Dave fist pumped the air. “Oh yeah, I’m gonna succeed, just you wait and see, Shouty McShoutface.” Scoffing At the nickname, Karkat walked a bit faster. “Let’s get to the tv before the girls steal it.” 

He made his way to Dave’s side and they competed to see who could walk, and eventually run, the fastest. They arrived at the room panting for breath. Dave rested his hands on his knees and Karkat groaned at the sight of all four girls on the couch together, watching some action movie. Great. Just great. They beat them to the TV. Rose made no intention of moving and simply perked up while a shit eating grin spread across her face, and eyed the boy’s disheveled, breathless state.

“So what have you two been doing all this time?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t actually remember how/why they’re all on the meteor I don’t remember that part of homestuck so here’s me bullshitting it ksjdnmsjjd


End file.
